Bulma es fujoshi
by lazxli
Summary: La convención científica se acerca y Bulma no sabe qué presentar, cuando entre búsquedas y búsquedas, encuentra una palabra que le cambiará la vida: yaoi. Historia con una pareja yaoi: Kakavege (GokúxVegeta).
1. Capítulo primero

**Bulma es fujoshi.**

 _Bulma narra._

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio, la convención científica sería dentro de poco y no había tiempo que perder. El tema de éste año sería la psicología y temas relacionados a la mente humano, el problema es que, no había pensado en absolutamente nada para presentar.

Pensé y pensé.

—¿Ya se ha logrado el trasplante de cabezas?—me cuestioné. Si ya era así, podría investigar sus efectos y presentarlos, si no era así, yo misma me encargaría del trasplante.

¡Manos a la obra! Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi computadora, me senté en la silla del escritorio y me puse a teclear.

 _Ya_

Apenas escribí esas dos letras, en las sugerencias salió una palabra que no sabía que me cambiaría la vida: yaoi.

En ese momento no le tomé importancia y seguí con mi búsqueda.

—Tal parece que alguien ya lo hará en la convención—susurré con decepción—tal vez si me distraigo un poco pueda pensar en algo.

Recordé esa palabra tan rara, _yaoi_. ¿Qué era? Si era tan buscada sería por algo.

Tecleé esa palabra y rápidamente el buscador arrojó miles de resultados.

—Es un género donde se representa la relación amorosa entre dos hombres—leí en voz baja—¿quién vería algo así?—pregunté al aire—bueno, tal vez si investigo un poco más pueda sacar alguna idea.

Tres horas después, ya había leído la mitad de un manga y me había informado más, por alguna razón que no llego a entender, me gustó, no... ¡Me encantó!

—Vaya, ¡qué genial es esto! pero, ¿qué podría presentar en relación al yaoi?—hablé caminando de lado a lado por el laboratorio.

—Mamá—dijo Trunks entrando—el señor Gokú y mi papá ya llegaron de entrenar con Whis.

 **Bingo.**


	2. Capítulo segundo

**_Anteriormente:_**

 _—Vaya, ¡qué genial es esto! pero, ¿qué podría presentar en relación al yaoi?—hablé caminando de lado a lado por el laboratorio._

 _—Mamá—dijo Trunks entrando—el señor Gokú y mi papá ya llegaron de entrenar con Whis._ _Bingo._

 **Bulma es fujoshi. Capítulo segundo.**

 _Narra Bulma._

—Trunks, diles que vengan—ordené.

—¡Ya voy!—dijo Trunks y salió del laboratorio.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé—pensé—vaya que me ayudó el yaoi.

Pasados alrededor de dos minutos, escuché voces provenientes del pasillo.

—¡Vamos Vegeta, ya perdóname!

—No. Pídeme perdón de rodillas.

Eso no me lo puedo perder. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí un poco, por el espacio asomé mi cabeza para ver.

Gokú se encontraba parado y en un segundo se incó en el piso, Vegeta se sonrojó, espera... ¿¡Vegeta se sonrojó!?

—¡Kakaroto, eres un estúpido!—gritó molesto—¡no era en serio!

Gokú se levantó del suelo y quedó frente a Vegeta.

—Pero Vegeta, tú me dijiste...

—¿Si te digo que mates a tu esposa lo harías?—interrumpió el aludido.

—¿Por qué dices cosas como esas?—preguntó Gokú acercándose a Vegeta.

—Ya deberías saberlo, maldito insecto. ¿Acaso no te da el cerebro para pensar?

—O sea que así quieres que sea...

—¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!—grité molesta saliendo de mi escondite, ambos saiyajines se sobresaltaron—pasen.

Los dos entraron al laboratorio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, mujer?—cuestionó Vegeta molesto.

—Verán, la convención científica se acerca y los necesito a ustedes para un experimento—respondí.

—¡No vamos a rebajarnos a hacer eso! No somos ratas de laboratorio para tus tonterías científicas. Qué denigrante ir cual animal de circo a una convención—gritó Vegeta molesto.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó Gokú—si Bulma me da algo a cambio...

—Si me ayudas te daré toda la comida que quieras, también le diré a Milk que te deje entrenar más—dije mirándolo.

—¿En serio? ¡qué bien, gracias Bulma!—agradeció el más alto ilusionado.

—Con respecto a ti—miré a Vegeta—te dejaré entrenar más tiempo en la cámara de gravedad y te daré más comida—Vegeta me miró a los ojos—tampoco irás a las "estupideces de Trunks"—lo último lo dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Me parece un trato justo.

—¿No es grandioso, Vegeta?—preguntó feliz Gokú—¡ayudaremos a Bulma... juntos!

El más bajo se sonrojó levemente y bajo la vista apenado.

—Como sea—dijo en voz baja.

—¡No puede ser! Ya van dos sonrojos suyos, quién diría que mi esposo sería un uke y mi mejor amigo su seme—pensé feliz.

—Bulma, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?—cuestionó Gokú, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza—dije que si hoy comenzarás con el experimento.

—No, todavía tengo que conseguir los materiales necesarios, pero cuando los necesite les avisaré.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?—preguntó el más bajo con notorio aburrimiento.

—Sí, tengo que comenzar con los materiales...

Fui interrumpida por el portazo y un Vegeta diciendo " _adiós, idiotas_ ".

Noté que Gokú no se había ido, esto era extraño, últimamente éste salía tras Vegeta cuando se iba.

—Gokú, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—cuestioné, aunque me dijera que no igual le preguntaría.

—Claro Bulma, ¿qué pasa?—me respondió amable.

—¿Por qué últimamente sigues a Vegeta? También dijiste que era genial que me ayudaran juntos, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Ah, y-yo...—tartamudeó nervioso y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente—no es nada... importante.

—Gokú, desde que tengo dieciseis años te conozco, ¿crees que no se cuando mientes?—él bajó la mirada—siéntate.

Él, obedientemente se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a mi escritorio. Tomé asiento en mi silla.

—Mira Bulma, no quiero que te molestes conmigo ni con Vegeta porque no es culpa suya—dijo serio pero a la vez se le escuchaba algo de nerviosismo en la voz.

—No me molestaré, habla.

Pasados treinta segundos, Gokú tomó aire y espetó:

—Me gusta Vegeta.

Me quedé callada. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Por eso últimamente venía a preguntar por él cuando no iba a entrenar con Whis.

—Y-yo...—intenté hablar, pero el estado de sorpresa no se iba.

—Y también lo besé en el planeta de Bills—dijo para concluir.

Se fue mi estado de shock, recapitulando:

A mi mejor amigo de toda la vida le gusta mi esposo y también lo besó.

 _Bulma.exe ha dejado de funcionar._

¡No puede ser!—grité.

—Bulma, sabía que te molestarías pero...

—¡Cállate!—le interrumpí—dime, ¿cuándo lo besaste? ¿qué te dijo? ¿desde cuándo te gusta?—pregunté feliz.

Tal vez piensen, ¿qué clase de esposa se alegraría de que su mejor amigo se enamorara de su esposo? En la última palabra está la clave. Si les soy sincera desde hace años que ya no somos un matrimonio como tal, solo vivimos juntos por el pequeño Trunks... Eso y que Vegeta no tiene dónde ir.

—Bulma, ¿estás bien?—me preguntó extrañado Gokú.

—¡Sí, ahora el experimento será más sencillo!

—¿Cuál es el experimento?

—Para la convención tenía planeado, de alguna forma, mostrar qué tan fácil es manipular la mente humana para hacer que ustedes dos se enamoraran. Pero eso no importa, contesta mis preguntas.

—Desde la pelea con Majin Buu, creo. Lo besé porque le pregunté a Whis qué podía hacer y me dijo que hiciera lo que mi corazón me dijera, lo besé y no dijo nada, pero creo que le gusto porque ahora se pone rojo.

—¡Qué genial!—exclamé feliz.

—Dime que no le dirás a Milk, por favor, yo le dije y me mandó a trabajar.

—Vaya—dije triste—no te preocupes Son, tu secreto está a salvo.

—Por cierto... ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Sé que eres una científica loca pero no hubiera podido imaginae eso.

—Buscando qué llevar a la convención me encontré con algo muy lindo llamado yaoi, así que considérame una fujoshi.

—Fujo... ¿Qué? Ay Bulma, eso de científica loca es cier...

Lo interrumpí con un una cachetada.

—Ya cállate y ándate, tengo que hacer cosas.

Gokú se paró y se fue del laboratorio.

—¡Qué día! Y pensé que lo más loco que pasaría hoy sería no haber tomado mi café matutino—hablé para mí misma. Me paré del escritorio y fui por hojas para hacer mis anotaciones. Cambiaré el experimento un poco.


	3. Capítulo tercero

**_Anteriormente:_**

 _Bulma se enteró de los sentimientos de Gokú hacia Vegeta y que el saiyajin más alto lo había besado en el planeta de Bills. Bulma prometió no decir el secreto de Gokú._

 _—¡Qué día! Y pensé que lo más loco que pasaría hoy sería no haber tomado mi café matutino—hablé para mí misma. Me paré del escritorio y fui por hojas para hacer mis anotaciones. Cambiaré el experimento un poco._

 **Bulma es** **fujoshi. Capítulo tercero.**

 _Narra Bulma._

Tomé una pluma dispuesta a escribir el experimento. Nada. Sería cruel presentar un experimento como ese. _La científica Bulma Briefs usa personas para experimentar._ Horrible, aparte... ¿Es eso legal? Tendré que pensar en otro experimento. No puedo pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Será por el shock de hace unos momentos? Me paré y salí del laboratorio, necesitaba aire fresco. Caminé pensando hasta que casi tropiezo con algo, mejor dicho, alguien.

—Perdón, señora Bulma—se disculpó el hijo menor de los Son, Goten. Corrió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de mi vista, _irá al cuarto de Trunks_ , pensé.

¿Goten en el cuarto de Trunks, solos?

 _—Goten, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Me gustas._

 _—Tú también me gustas._

No Bulma, deja de pensar eso.

Tienes que concentrarte, el experimento...

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la terraza. Suspiré. No podía pensar. ¿Y si no participaba? Total, sería un año solamente. ¿Año?

—¡Claro, la máquina del tiempo!—dije entusiasmada.

—¿Qué dices, querida?—me preguntó mi mamá regando unas plantas.

Ops.

—Nada mamá, ya tengo mi experimento.

—Felicidades cariño—acto seguido, entró a la casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el laboratorio. Me senté en mi escritorio.

 _"Experimento de Bulma Briefs para la convención científica anual"_

 _Los viajes en el tiempo._

Seguí escribiendo y escribiendo, al llenar cinco hojas me di cuenta de un pequeño gran problema. La máquina. No había podido descifrarla por completo. No importa, una maqueta a escala. Tampoco encajaba con el tema de la mente. Podría incluir las posibles secuelas que trae viajar en el tiempo. ¡Sí! Aunque tendría que imaginarmelas, ya que Trunks del futuro no está aquí para pregutarle. Bueno, ya veré.

 _La devastada ciudad de Trunks del futuro se encontraba bajo un cielo nocturno, el único saiyajin vivo había ido a buscar algo, caminaba cuando pasó por un callejón._

 _Vio un cuerpo tirado, rápidamente se acercó a ver si estaba vivo, si ese era el caso, lo ayudaría._

 _—¿Está bien?—preguntó. Muy tarde, el cuerpo estaba muerto._

 _Trunks cayó al piso acostado, abrió los ojos, ¿qué rayos había pasado?_

 _—Hola Trunks—saludó encima suyo burlón uno de los androides que atemorizaba a todos. El androide número diecisiete._

 _—¡Tú! Monstruo, me las pagarás..._

 _—Silencio—interrumpió el androide poniéndole una mano en la boca—hay que divertirnos un rato, ¿quieres?_

 _Le quitó la mano de la boca y ahogó el grito del pelilila con un beso._

—¡Bulma!—gritó Vegeta desde la puerta, ¿es que una no puede imaginar en paz?

—¿Yo imaginé todo eso?—me pregunté en voz baja.

—No sé de qué hablas y no me importa—dijo Vegeta entrando, al parecer me había escuchado—te estoy diciendo que la esposa de Kakaroto está fuera e interrumpió mi entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Fue a tocar la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y a gritar, anda a ver qué diablos quiere.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?—me paré de mi silla dispuesta a ver qué quería Milk.

—Está loca.

—Y tú celoso.

—¿Qué?—preguntó molesto Vegeta.

—Estás celoso de que ella se casó con Gokú y tú no—respondí burlona.

—¡No digas estupideces!—gritó con un sonrojo en la cara y se fue.

Salí del laboratorio, miré mi reloj, _9:30_ , ¿tan rápido era de noche? Si es de noche, ¿a qué vendrá Milk? Como por arte de magia, me saludó, ¿cuándo salí? Camino rápido.

—Hola Bulma—saludó—hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, mi Gokú me dijo que le gusta Vegeta o una tontería parecida.

—¿Y?—pregunté confundida.

—Quiero una explicación.

—Verás, el amor es un sentimiento de afecto entre...

—¡Eso ya lo sé!—interrumpió molesta—tú eres una científica y una sabionda, ¿cómo hago para que no le atraiga?

—Bueno Milk, eso no lo sé, tampoco lo veo malo, tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Pero Gokú es mi esposo...

—Se casó contigo porque pensó que casarse era comida—recordé interrumpiéndola.

Milk estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, comenzó a gritar cosas tan rápido que no entendía qué decía.

—¡Milk, basta!—dije tomandola por los hombros—divórciate de él, ya no te quiere.

¿Fui muy directa?

—¡Tienes razón! No merezco perder mi tiempo con alguien como él, alguien que no ayuda en la casa, con suerte trabaja y...

—Milk, tengo sueño, anda a tu casa—interrumpí nuevamente.

—Gracias Bulma, también puedes ayudar si te lo propones—dijo y se fue caminando.

Espera, ella dijo que...

¡Maldita, cuando la vea la mataré!

 _Nueve_ _días después._

—¡Bulma, estoy muy feliz!—habló Gokú llegando al laboratorio con la teletrasportación.

—¡No hagas eso, me asustas!—le grité.

—Perdón, no pude evitarlo—dijo con una mano en la nuca—oye, ¿qué es eso?

—Esto es la maqueta a escala de la máquina del tiempo—la señalé—está casi lista para la convención.

—Pero Vegeta y yo...

—Cambié de parecer—le interrumpí—tu proyecto ahora será enamorarlo y hacerlo tu esposo.

—Bulma, él es tu esposo.

—¡Nunca nos casamos legalmente! Simplemente vive aquí y tenemos un hijo.

—Ya veo, por cierto, ¡Milk me pidió el divorcio!

—¿En serio?—pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡Sí! Y ya nos divorciamos, fue más fácil y rápido de lo que pensé, pero estoy muy contento porque ya podré estar con Vegeta.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No debí decir eso, perdón Bulma—se disculpó.

—¡Gokú, no hay problema!—le dije—tienes toda mi autorización para casarte con él.

—Gracias Bulma—agradeció y luego me abrazó.

—Gokú, a Vegeta le gustas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡cómo sabes!?

—Verás, ayer le conté sobre tu divorcio—Gokú me miró confundido—Milk ya me había dicho, pero no importa, le dije y cuando salí, al cerrar la puerta, escuché como decía _"¡sí!"_.

El saiyajin no podía creerlo.

—Pero Bulma, él siempre me insulta y me pega.

—Es un uke tsundere. Un caso común.

—¿Un qué?

—Nada, escúchame bien, pronto será la convención y más te vale que para ese entonces tú y Vegeta ya sean novios.

—Bulma, no creo que yo...

—No vas a estar solo—interrumpí, ya se está haciendo costumbre—yo te ayudaré.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**_Anteriormente_** :

 _Bulma decidió cambiar de experimento a "los viajes en el tiempo y sus posibles secuelas", Milk le pidió el divorcio a Gokú puesto que el saiyajin ya había perdido interés en ella. Con Gokú ya divorciado, Bulma le da la misión de enamorar a Vegeta y hacerlo su esposo._

 _—Pronto será la convención y más te vale que para ese entonces tú y Vegeta ya sean novios._ _—Bulma, no creo que yo..._ _—No vas a estar solo—interrumpí, ya se está haciendo costumbre—yo te ayudaré._

 **Bulma es fujoshi. Capítulo cuarto.**

 _Narra Bulma._ ¿Cómo harás eso?—preguntó Gokú confundido.

—Tú sabes cosas porque eres su compañero de batallas y yo sé cosas porque he vivido con él por años. Es cuestión de hacer anotes.

—Pero Bulma, eso de los anotes es muy aburrido—se quejó el saiyajin.

—Anda por ahí y cuando te llame vuelves, tendré listos los apuntes necesarios para...

—Está bien Bulma, adiós—se despidió interrumpiéndome. Colocó dos dedos en su frente y se fue.

Con que así se siente.

Tomé una hoja de la pila que tenía en mi escritorio y con una pluma escribí:

 _Cómo Gokú puede enamorar a Vegeta según Bulma_

 _Vegeta es un uke tsundere, y en estos pocos días como fujoshi, creo que puedo darte algunos consejos._

 _1-. No=sí._

 _2-. Mímalo._

 _3-. Sé amable y a la vez no lo seas._

Y listo, Gokú tenía que enamorarlo con su propio encanto. Pensé en qué tan útil sería la lista. Arrugué la hoja y la aventé al piso. Le diría a Gokú que tiene que él debe encargarse. Salí del laboratorio y mi teléfono vibró haciendo que parara para revisarlo. Un mensaje de uno de los científicos, _ya lo revisaré luego,_ pensé. Seguí caminando hacia el lugar donde supuse estarían, la cámara de gravedad. Llegué y estaba dispuesta a tocar cuando escuché voces.

—Vamos Vegeta, responde—la voz de Gokú.

—¿Si acepto no cambiarán nuestras peleas ni nada?

—No, todo seguirá igual, salvo que tú y yo seríamos pareja.

—No lo sé Kakaroto, dame unos días para pensarlo.

—Dale Vegeta, vamos, acepta, dime que sí—insistió Gokú.

Las voces se callaron por casi un minuto.

—Creo que podemos intentarlo—habló Vegeta, terminando con el silencio

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias, me haces tan feliz!—dijo con alegría Gokú y a juzgar por el ruido, se le tiró encima a Vegeta y lo dejó en el piso.

Corrí al laboratorio tan rápido como mis pies pudieron. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta y grité de alegría, de emoción.

¡El sueño de toda fujoshi hecho realidad! Tener a una pareja cercana y lo mejor, haber contribuído a formarla. Lágrimas cayeron de mi cara. No, no lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de felicidad.

Felicidad porque mi mejor amigo desde hace años ahora tiene pareja, una pareja de verdad, porque mi mejor amigo ya no está atado a una mujer que desde hace años ya no le interesa, porque mi mejor amigo ya no carga con el peso de una estúpida promesa, porque mi mejor amigo encontró el amor, porque Gokú encontró a Vegeta.

Pasados alrededor de seis minutos, me calmé y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi bata de laboratorio, lo desbloqueé para ver el mensaje que hace rato me había llegado de uno de los científicos que asistiría a la convención.

 _Saludos, Bulma. Quería informarte que la convención sigue en pie y espero tengas listo tu proyecto, si no es así, todavía puedes informar que no participarás._

—Sigue soñando, idiota—dije sin escribirle.

Ese científico era mi rival desde hace unos cinco años y siempre intenta que no participe porque obviamente mis inventos y temas son mejores que los suyos, este año no será diferente.

 _"Gracias por el recordatorio, pero participaré en la convención"_.

Fue el mensaje que le mandé. Qué tipo tan molesto. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de la bata y me dirigí a la maqueta. Ya casi estaba lista, faltaba terminar de pintarla y unos cuantos toques finales, pero pronto quedaría perfecta y lista para ganar el premio de primer lugar.

Tenía que continuar con la maqueta y perfeccionar las notas para la convención pero recordé algo: Gokú y Vegeta estaban en la cámara de gravedad, como pareja, totalmente solos.

Fui hacia la pantalla donde se ve todo lo que pasa en la cámara de gravedad. Al parecer entrenaban. Nada interesante. Solté un suspiro y volví al proyecto. Terminaría la maqueta primero para luego perfeccionar las notas tranquilamente.

Comencé revisando los cables que harían que la maqueta se iluminara, no entiendo por qué hay personas que creen que soy excéntrica, tal vez quienes lo piensan son muy aburridos. Los cables estaban en orden, tomé las pinturas y le di color a las partes a las que les faltaba. Mi mamá entró al laboratorio con una bandeja que tenía dos tazas de té y unos muffins.

—Hola cielo, traje esto para que comas algo—dijo poniéndolo en mi escritorio y tomando una de las tazas—¿cómo vas con el proyecto para la convención?

—Voy bien, ya terminé la maqueta, lo único que falta es terminar las notas para la presentación.

Dejé las pinturas y comí un muffin.

—Me alegra eso, ¿sabes si irá ese guapo científico?—preguntó mi mamá.

—¿Cuál de todos? Según tú, todos son guapos.

—Bueno, no importa, te dejo para que sigas—dijo y se fue con la taza.

Hora de descansar... Y también del yaoi.

Me senté en mi escritorio, saqué mi celular y me dispuse a terminar un manga. Cuando abrí la aplicación donde lo leía, en recomendaciones me salió un manga con algo muy curioso en su resumen. _M-preg._

¿Qué era eso? Lo escribí en el buscador y lo que descubrí me fascinó. Si hay algo lindo es el yaoi, algo lindo es que una pareja tenga hijos, pero algo hermoso es que una pareja yaoi tenga hijos sin necesidad de adoptar. Fue cuando mi imaginación se disparó por los cielos. Yo soy una científica, tal vez podría intentar traer el m-preg a la vida real, podría intentarlo con Gokú y Vegeta, un experimento que tal vez haré después de la convención, tal vez, el experimento más hermoso que alguien pueda hacer.


	5. Capítulo quinto

**_Anteriormente:_**

 _Bulma, tras ponerse de acuerdo con Gokú, idearon una especie de lista sobre cómo el saiyajin podría enamorarle, Bulma con sus conocimientos fujoshis hizo una lista pero se frustó y la botó. Cuando la peliazul iba a informarle a Gokú de ésto lo encontró en la cámara de gravedad proponiéndole ser pareja a Vegeta, el saiyajin más bajo necesitaba algunos días para pensarlo pero por la insistencia del más alto, aceptó. Bulma también descubrió el m-preg, tal vez después de la convención intente traerlo a la vida, ya que como científica que es y los avances que ha logrado, puede intentarlo o quién sabe, lograrlo._

 **Bulma es fujoshi. Capítulo quinto.**

 _Narra Bulma._

—¡Bulma, Bulma!, ¿puedo entrar?—preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta Gokú.

—Abre de una vez—dijo Vegeta y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la recién pareja.

—¿Ah? Son ustedes, quería verlos. Qué bueno que ahora son pareja, eso me hace muy feliz—felicité.

—¡Oye, no confundas las cosas!—gritó el saiyajin más bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté confundida.

—Estamos en una etapa de prueba, si él—señaló a Gokú—no se comporta tan idiota, lo seremos.

Suspiré con algo de decepción. Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no?

—Bulma, tengo hambre, por eso vine—dijo el saiyajin más alto, ya me extrañaba que no lo hubiera dicho.

—Ayúdenme con unas cosas aquí y luego comen.

—¿No se lo puedes pedir a esa bola de enanos?—preguntó Vegeta refiriéndose a Pilaf, Mai y Shu.

—No, ahora ayúdenme.

Y sí que les podía pedir ayuda a Pilaf y sus amigos, pero con ellos dos aquí...

—Ah, demonios, se me cayeron unas hojas.—Yo te ayudo, Vegeta.

Gokú tropezó con un bote de pintura y cayó al suelo, justo encima del saiyajin más bajo.

 _—K-Kakaroto—tartamudeó sonrojado Vegeta._

 _—Dime Vegeta, ¿ya pensaste sobre nuestra relación?_

 _—Yo... Ya. Y seremos pareja._

 _—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Vegeta!—dijo Gokú y comenzó a besar al saiyajin más bajo. Los besos bajaban poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello..._

—¡Por Dios Bulma, qué asco!—exclamó asqueado Vegeta.

—Bulma, te estás convirtiendo en el maestro Roshi—bromeó Gokú.

¿Pensé todo eso en voz alta?

Gokú, al notar mi evidente cara de confusión dijo:

—Te sangra la nariz.

La toqué y noté que en efecto, algo me escurría por allí. Con la manga de mi bata, limpié la sangre rápidamente.

—¡No piensen mal, es por el estrés de la convención!—mentí—como sea, Vegeta, pásame esa caja de allá—ordené señalando dicho objeto. El saiyajin rodó los ojos y la fue a buscar, la cargó y la dejó en mi escritorio.

—Gokú, tú pásame esas hojas de allá—ordené nuevamente señalando una pila de cinco hojas escritas, eran las notas para la convención. Rápidamente las trajo y también las dejó en el escritorio, al lado derecho de la caja.

—Bulma, esa caja está por reventar, ¿qué tanto traes ahí?—preguntó el saiyajin más alto.

—Fresas congeladas, las ordené hace unos días—contesté abriendo la caja. Sí, eran fresas—¿No quieren unas?—ofrecí.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza y Gokú tomó un puñado que rápidamente se llevó a la boca. Mientras masticaba, recargó su brazo en la espalda del más bajo. Qué tierno.

Su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta tocarle el tra... Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Idiota pervertido!—gritó Vegeta dándole un puñetazo que dejó al más alto en el piso—¿¡qué diablos te pasa Kakaroto!?

—Bueno, el maestro Roshi siempre lo hace y yo pensé que...

—¡Eso no se debe de hacer! ¿Qué acaso no te lo han dicho?—interrumpió Vegeta.

—Perdón—se disculpó Gokú.

El príncipe saiyajin caminó lentamente y le ayudó a pararse del suelo, sorprendentemente, cuando Gokú estuvo de pie recibió un abrazo de Vegeta que obviamente correspondió.

Horas más tarde del peculiar suceso, fui a una plaza que quedaba cerca de la Corporación Cápsula para comprar la ropa que usaría en la convención científica.

Mientras me dirigía a la tienda donde compraba la mayoría de mi ropa, pasé por una tienda de manga.

—Tal vez vendan mangas yaoi—susurré para mí misma.

Entré a la tienda y paseé por los anaqueles hasta encontrar un manga yaoi que no había leído, ¿cómo supe que era yaoi? Lo habían recomendado en una página de amantes del yaoi. Lo tomé y fui a la caja dispuesta a pagarlo, por suerte no había gente.

—Disculpe—habló la cajera—¿usted sabe de qué es este manga?

—Claro que lo sé, es un manga yaoi—respondí algo confundida.

La cajera hizo una cara de confusión, pagué el manga y salí de la tienda.

¿Le extrañó que yo lea yaoi? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Guardé el manga en mi bolso y me encaminé hacia la tienda. Comencé a buscar vestidos por los anaqueles, mi sorpresa fue que me encontré a dieciocho mirando un vestido blanco y dorado.

—Hola, dieciocho—saludé.

—¿Eh? Ah, hola Bulma.

—¿Para qué es el vestido?—le pregunté.

—Una fiesta del trabajo de Krillin—respondió—disculpa, ¿podrías decirme qué hora es?

Miré el reloj que traía en la muñeca.

—Dos veintiuno.

Dieciocho se sobresaltó.

—¡Ya es tardísimo!—dijo, tomó el vestido y corrió hacia la caja.

Suspiré y seguí revisando el área de vestidos hasta encontrar uno que me fascinó. Era un vestido color rosa claro a la mitad de la rodilla, con adornos dorados. Algo que generalmente no llevaría a las convenciones, pero qué más da.

Tras probarme varias tallas y encontrar la mía, lo pagué y salí de la tienda con la bolsa de compra en mano

 _Tengo hambre_ , pensé.

Me dirigí a la sección de comida y me acerqué al mostrador de un restaurante de comida mexicana.

—¿Me da el combo tres?—pregunté y saqué de mi cartera el dinero necesario para pagarlo.

—Claro que sí _güerita_ , ahorita se lo llevamos a su mesa—dijo el cajero aceptando el dinero.

 _¿Me dijo güerita? ¿Qué significa eso?_ , pensé sentándome en una mesa cerca del mostrador.

Saqué el manga de mi bolso y lo comencé a leer. Era muy interesante.

Llevaba alrededor de veinte páginas leídas cuando sentí que tocaban mi hombro.

—¿También le gusta ese manga?—preguntó una voz femenina detrás mío. Volteé y me encontré con una chica que tenía cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. En algún lado la he visto.

—Recién lo comienzo a leer, pero es muy interesante—respondí.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Cocoa—se presentó. Cocoa... ¡Bingo! Era una actriz o algo parecido—usted no necesita presentarse, es la gran Bulma Briefs.

—Encantada de conocerte, ¿tú también eres fujoshi?

—¡Claro que sí!

Un mesero llegó con mi comida, cuatro tacos, un refresco y un plato de frijoles charros.

—Bueno señora Bulma, un placer haberla conocido pero tengo que volver al trabajo—dijo Cocoa y se fue.

Qué agradable chica.


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Nota de la autora:**

 _Hey, sé que no había actualizado, pero tengo un viaje familiar. En unas horas me iré y tengo que estar despierta, así que tal vez haya un mini maratón. Publiqué un One Shot Kakavege de comedia (o un intento), léanlo, sé que les va a encantar._

 ** _Anteriormente:_**

 _La pareja saiyajin fue al laboratorio de Bulma y ella los felicitó por su noviazgo pero se enteró por parte de Vegeta que estaban en una etapa de prueba. La fujoshi comenzó a fantasear con las cosas que podrían ocurrir con Gokú y Vegeta y su nariz sangró. Comieron unas fresas y el saiyajin más alto le tocó el trasero a Vegeta, contra todo pronóstico, al recibir una disculpa por parte de Gokú, el saiyajin más bajo lo abrazó._

 _Con la convención científica_ _a la vuelta de la esquina, Bulma fue a comprar el vestido que usaría ahí, al llegar a la plaza fue a una tienda de manga donde compró un yaoi, buscando ropa se encontró con número dieciocho. Nuestra peliazul favorita fue al área de comida donde eligió un restaurante mexicano para ordenar, mientras esperaba se dispuso a leer el manga cuando conoció a una chica fujoshi, Cocoa._

 **Bulma es fujoshi. Capítulo sexto.**

 _Narra Bulma._

Terminé mi comida y salí de la plaza. Mientras subía las bolsas de compra a mi carro me invadió una duda: _si Milk y Gokú se divorciaron, ¿dónde está viviendo él?_ No creo que Milk lo haya dejado seguir viviendo en su casa, ¿dónde vivirá?

Me subí a mi coche, antes de arrancar tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Gokú, espero que por lo menos use el celular que le di. Sonó varias veces, pero no contestó.

—¿Qué diablos estará haciendo?—dije furiosa—¿y si perdió el teléfono? Ese cabeza hueca...

Recordé entonces el programa de rastreo preciso de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba en desarrollo todavía pero una no pierde nada al intentar. Lo abrí en mi celular e ingresé el número de Son. Rastreó su ubicación, tecnología, no me falles ahora.

Conduje hasta el lugar donde la aplicación me marcó y me detuve frente a una montaña. Bajé de mi auto y con la mirada comencé a buscar. No había ninguna casa, caminé un poco cuando la vi. Una casa sacada de una cápsula, ¿cómo lo sé? El logo bajo una ventana, pero, yo no le di esto y no creo que lo haya podido comprar, ¿quién habrá sido? Tal vez Vegeta, aunque no lo demuestre, sé que se preocupa por él.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta e iba a tocarla hasta que me pareció escuchar voces, para confirmar si lo qué escuché no era mi imaginación, pegué mi oído a la puerta.

 _—Ya te lo dije Kakaroto, no puedo traerte comida a cada rato, Bulma se dará cuenta._

 _—¿De qué hablas? Está loca con la convención, no se fijará._

 _—Cómo sea, ¿para qué me hablaste? No me sorprendería si fuera solo para la comida._

 _—De hecho, no._

Las voces se fueron haciendo más lejanas hasta que se volvieron murmuros incomprensibles, ¿habrán notado mi presencia? Escuché pasos apurados, ¿qué diablos pasa?

Caminé en agachada alrededor de la casa buscando una ventana, hasta que encontré una, me asomé un poco para ver.

 _Santo Kami Sama_.

En un cuarto y sobre una cama, Gokú estaba sentado y tenía a Vegeta sentado sobre sus piernas.

 _¿Podría este día ser mejor?_ , pensé feliz.

Ese presentimiento de que iban a voltear me hizo tirarme al piso y agachada me subí a mi coche. Una vez dentro exploté en risas, ¿por qué me estaba riendo? Quién sabe. Tal vez porque lo que nunca pensé tan siquiera como posibilidad estaba pasando, Gokú se iba a ukear a Vegeta, ¡este día ha sido genial!

Pasadas una hora en la que salí de mi auto y me senté en el césped a terminar de leer el manga, me paré y lo dejé en mi auto. Por algo había venido y tenía que aclarar mis dudas. Fui hacia la casa y toqué. Treinta segundos después, la puerta se abrió un poco y Gokú asomó su cara.

—Hola Bulma, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó.

—¿Acaso una no puede venir por a visitar a su mejor amigo? Déjame entrar—contesté.

—Es que... Mi casa está hecha un desastre y...

—Ábreme—ordené interrumpiendo.

De mala gana abrió la puerta y me percaté de dos cosas:

Uno, la casa estaba hecha un desastre y dos, una caja con cápsulas estaba en una mesa. Al parecer Vegeta sí le traía comida.

—Gokú, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto y porque tu ropa está tan desacomodada?—pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ah... Lo tomé prestado, no te enojes.

—Claro que no, debiste haberme avisado pero no hay problema, no me respondiste lo de tu ropa.

—¿Mi ropa?—preguntó mirándose—eh... Estaba durmiendo.

 _Con Vegeta_ , pensé.

—Ya veo, dame un recorrido por tu casa.

—¿No puede ser otro día? Como te dije, mi casa está desordenada.

—Bien, si no me lo darás tú, me lo daré yo—dije y comencé a caminar. Noté que él me iba siguiendo—tu casa es muy pequeña, ¿por qué todas las puertas están abiertas menos esta?

—Porque es mi cuarto, pero no tengo nada interesante así que no creo que lo quieras ver—respondió nervioso.

Abrí la puerta y vi algo bajo las sábanas.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunté.

—Ropa—mintió.

La "ropa" se comenzó a mover.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó bajo las sábanas con voz somnolienta.

—Que yo sepa, la ropa no habla—le dije mirándolo.

Gokú se quedó mirando al suelo inquietamente, puso dos dedos en su frente y se teletransportó... A la cama.

Vegeta gritó y se cayó de la cama enrollado entre las sábanas.

—Kakaroto, levántame, me duele todo—ordenó.

El más alto se paró de la cama y lo subió.

—Creo que me deben una explicación—hablé fingiendo estar molesta.

—¡Ah! ¿cuándo llegaste?—preguntó asustado Vegeta.

—Hace unos minutos.

—Bulma, no te preocupes, estamos bien—informó Gokú.

—Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber qué hacían.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

—Te diremos después—habló el más bajo en voz baja—tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

—Vamos Bulma—habló el guerrero de clase baja.

—¡No pueden echarme!

¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuándo salí?

—Ya lo hice—se burló Gokú y se teletransportó dentro de la casa.

¡No puede ser, me echa de su casa la OTP!


	7. Capítulo final

**_Anteriormente:_**

 _Bulma, tras salir de la plaza se disponía a ir a su casa pero una duda la invadió. Decidida a investigar, se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Gokú, de donde fue echada usando la teletransportación._

 **Bulma es fujoshi. Capítulo final.**

 _Narra Bulma._

¡Esos dos babosos maleducados! Ya verán, ¡nadie echa a la hermosa Bulma de su casa!

Me dirigí a mi auto furiosa y manejé a la Corporación Cápsula. Bajé de mi auto, iba a entrar cuando una secretaria me habló.

—¡Señora Bulma! Mañana es la convención, ¿tiene todo listo?—me dijo.

Me petrifiqué.

—¿Mañana... Es la convención?—pregunté atónita.

—Sí, la fecha fue adelantada, ¿no le dijo el señor Ayama?

Apreté los puños con furia. ¡Ese maldito! Quiere que no vaya porque sabe que le ganaré, pero no le daré ese lujo. Tragué saliva y me calmé.

—¿A qué hora será?—pregunté una vez tranquila.

—A las seis y media de la tarde, señora.

—Gracias querida, por favor baja lo que está en mi auto y llévalo al laboratorio.

—Sí—dijo la secretaria asintiendo y luego caminó hacia mi auto.

Entré a la Corporación con pasos firmes.

—Querida, qué bueno que llegas—me recibió mamá.

—Mamá, llévame café al laboratorio, la convención se adelantó y tengo mucho por hacer—ordené.

Asintió levemente y fue camino a la cocina.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio donde abrí de un portazo.

—¡No le daré el gusto a ese idiota, le ganaré y lo dejaré en ridículo!—grité.

—¿A quién le hablas, mamá?—preguntó Trunks sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperaba a que llegaras. Quiero pedirte que me hagas un traje como el de el gran saiyaman.

Fruncí el seño.

—Antes no te gustaba ese traje, ¿por qué lo quieres?

—Porque Goten quiere uno.

Suspiré. Estos niños de hoy en día.

—La convención es mañana, te haré uno después.

—¿En serio? Gracias, mamá—agradeció Trunks, luego se levantó del piso y se fue.

Me troné los dedos.

—¡A trabajar!—pensé.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y leí detenidamente las notas para la exposición, no debía haber ningún error. Cinco errores corregidos.

Mamá entró con una bandeja donde había una jarra de café y una taza con este que dejó en un lado de mi escritorio.

—Aquí está tu café, diviértete y suerte para mañana—dijo y se fue.

Tomé la taza y bebí todo el líquido servido en ella.

La noché pasó rápida, claro, entre corregir, perfeccionar, anotar y volver a corregir no iba a pasar lento, solo para aquellas personas que no gustan de la ciencia como lo hago yo.

Dejé todo listo y salí del laboratorio, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando recordé algo.

La secretaria no me trajo lo que le pedí.

Salí de la Corporación, al ver el alba quedé sorprendida, ¿¡me pasé toda la noche con el proyecto!? Miré mi reloj. Seis trece de la mañana. Vaya, si no gano no sé que haré, sí que me he esforzado.

—¡Vanessa! Vanessa, ¿¡dónde estás!?—grité.

Para mi sorpresa la secretaria salió del auto.

—S-señora Bulma, ¿q-qué pasa?—preguntó tartamudeando.

—¿Por qué no llevaste lo que te pedí al laboratorio?

—Disculpe, cuando vine tenía sueño y me quedé dormida.

Rodé los ojos y me llevé las manos a la sien.

—Está bien, ándate.

Se disculpó otra vez y se fue.

Vaya empleados tengo. Di un bostezo. Creo que debo ir a dormir, o si no para mañana no estaré al cien. Me encaminé a la Corporación y cuando estuve adentro fui a mi cuarto. Me tiré a mi cama. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé escenas yaoi para poder dormir.

 _—Y el premio de la convención es para... Bulma Briefs—dijo la presentadora, una chica de cabello castaño._ _Todos aplaudieron._

 _Me levanté de mi lugar y subí al escenario._ _—Muchas gracias a todos, este premio se lo dedico a mi familia._

 _—¡Y a tu esposo, bueno, ex esposo!—gritó Ayama desde su mesa_.

 _Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar._

 _—¿Qué? No me digan que no sabían, ¡su esposo resultó maricón!—dijo el mismo científico._

 _Risas comenzaron a sonar. Sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear._

 _—Señora Bulma, ¿se encuentra bien?—preguntó la presentadora tocándome el hombro._

 _¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a llamar a Vegeta de esa forma?_ _Bajé del escenario y me encaminé a la mesa de Ayama._

 _—Tú... Maldito...—susurré mientras me le acercaba._

 _—¡Cuidado_ , _se acerca la despechada!—habló burlón y luego soltó una risa._

 _Una vez parada frente a su mesa le solté una cachetada que lo dejó en el piso._

 _—¡Eres un idiota! ¿cómo te atreves a llamar de esa forma a alguien mucho mejor que tú? Eres una basura si piensas así. Por lo menos Vegeta está con alguien que lo ama y no con una esposa interesada en su dinero. ¡Idiota, idiota!—le grité._

 _Todos en la sala se quedaron anonadados._

 _—¡No entiendo qué les da risa, bola de simios! ¿Qué si mi ex esposo es gay y tiene novio? ¡No sé que les sorprende! Es algo natural, aunque no creo que unos zoquetes como ustedes puedan entenderlo, y dicen llamarse científicos—volví a gritar._

Me levanté agitada. Toqué mi frente. Estaba sudando. Miré el reloj de mi cuarto.

Una de la tarde. Tendré tiempo de hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Lo primero que hice fue bañarme. Al salir, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas cafés y una blusa blanca, tras pasar por mi tocador vi un pañuelo rojo y me lo até al cuello. Salí de mi cuarto y para mi suerte me encontré con Vanessa.

—Buenas tardes, señora Bulma, espero que haya dormido bien—saludó.

—Hola Vanessa, mira, necesito unos trajes para Trunks, para Vegeta, para mi papá, para Gokú y un vestido para mi mamá.

—Claro, ¿irán con usted a la convención?

—Por supuesto, son mi familia.

—Pero, Gokú no...

—Lo conozco desde que él tenía doce años, es como mi hermano y él irá—interrumpí.

—Ya veo señora, en seguida se los consigo—dijo Vanessa y corrió.

Esa chica puede ser una idiota a veces, pero es muy eficiente, debería darle un aumento... Nah.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me encontré a mis padres.

—Buenas tardes, Bul...—saludó mi papá.

—¡Justo a tiempo, la comida está lista!—lo interrumpió mi mamá sirviendo platos en la mesa.

Tomé asiento.

Pescado empanizado con arroz y sushi. Hoy no se ha esforzado.

—Tienes que comer ligero, no vayas a vomitar de los nervios—me aconsejó papá.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Oigan, le encargué a la secretaria Vanessa que les consiguiera ropa para la convención.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamaron al unísono.

Una vez terminé de comer, me levanté de la mesa, salí de la cocina, tomé mi bolso y subí a mi auto. ¡Las bolsas seguían ahí!

Reí un poco y encendí mi auto.

Primera parada: casa de Milk.

Llegué y bajé del coche. Toqué la puerta.

—¡Bulma, qué sorpresa verte!—dijo Milk cuando abrió—pasa.

Entré a la casa y me senté en una silla del comedor.

—Y dime... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó la pelinegra al tomar asiento.

—Verás, hoy tengo una convención científica y creo correcto decirte que invitaré a Gokú a ir, ya sabes, para que no hayan mal entendidos.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a Vegeta?

—Bueno, como tú y yo somos amigas—Milk me miró raro—bueno conocidas, pues no quería que pensaras que me interesa tu ex o algo así, por cierto, ¿cómo sabes lo de Vegeta?

 _Milk se encontraba tejiendo un suéter para su nieta Pan cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta._

 _Se levantó y abrió. ¡Cuánta fue su sorpresa al ver a su ex esposo parado fuera de su casa!_

 _—¿Gokú?_

 _—Hola Milk, vine por mis cosas, ¿puedo pasar?—preguntó el saiyajin._

 _—Claro... Pasa._

 _Gokú entró a la casa con una maleta en brazos y se dirigió a lo que antes era su cuarto. Milk lo siguió. Mientras él metía ropa a su maleta, ella preguntó:_

 _—Y, ¿dónde vives?_

 _—En una casa Cápsula que me dio Vegeta._ _—¿Vegeta? ¿En serio?_

 _—Claro que es en serio. Es mi novi_ o, _fue un regalo de su parte, aunque yo le regalé algo también._

 _—¿Tu novio?—pregunt_ _ó._

 _—Sí, ¿pasa algo? Te veo muy sorprendida._

 _—No, nada._

No sé si también recuerdes que él ya me había dicho que Vegeta le gustaba—recordó Milk una vez que terminó de contarle cómo se había enterado del noviazgo de Gokú y Vegeta.

—Claro, lo olvidaba.

—En fin, si eso era todo... Puedes irte.

¡No puede ser! Otra que me echa de su casa.

Me paré de la mesa, salí de su casa y subí a mi auto.

Segunda parada: el spa.

Tengo que lucir más hermosa para la convención.

Cuando entré pedí que me atendieran y lo hicieron.

Al salir, toqué mi piel. Suave. Miré la hora en el reloj de mi celular. ¿¡Cinco y media!? ¿Cómo diablos el tiempo pasó tan rápido? Bueno, tal vez con el rizado de pestañas, el tratamiento para mi piel y pelo...

Corrí hasta mi carro y subí, arranqué lo más rápido que pude.

Apenas llegué a la Corporación me encaminé al baño de mi habitación, me la había pasado corriendo y hacía mucho calor, necesitaba ducharme.

Cuando salí de bañarme me di cuenta de un error mío: ¡mi vestido! Me puse una bata y salí.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al encontrar la prenda en mi cama con unos zapatos de tacón a juego y un bolso que también combinaba.

Pero, ¿quién había puesto eso allí?

—Señora Bulma—dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté y me giré para encontrarme con Vanessa.

—Lamento asustarla, ya llevé a sus padres por su ropa, se están arreglando, el pequeño Trunks ya debe de estar listo, los trajes para los señores Gokú y Vegeta ya fueron enviados a su casa, espero que le guste el bolso y los zapatos que elegí para usted.

Vaya, esta chica sí se merece un aumento.

—Claro, gracias.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue de mi cuarto.

Me cambié y puse moví mis cosas del bolso que llevaba al nuevo. Me maquillé rápidamente y miré la hora. Seis quince. Tiempo récord.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Trunks.

Abrí la puerta.

—Trunks, ¿ya estás listo?

—Ya mamá, estaba jugando...

—Perfecto, vámonos—interrumpí.

Me encaminé al cuarto de mis papás con él detrás mío. Toqué la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?—pregunté.

—Claro—se escuchó la voz de mi papá del otro lado.

Entré al cuarto y vi a mi mamá dormida en la cama.

—Hija, lamento decirte que tu mamá se enfermó, al parecer algo que comió le hizo mal—informó papá.

—¿Qué? Pero si hace rato se veía tan bien...

—Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—¿Tu irás a la convención?

—No, tengo que quedarme a cuidar a tu madre.

Suspiré con tristeza.

—Bien, comprendo—dije y salí del cuarto.

—Entonces los abuelos no vendrán, solo seremos tú y yo, ¿no?—preguntó Trunks cuando subimos a mi auto.

—No, irán tu papá y Gokú.

—Ah, ya veo.

Conducí hasta la casa de este último y me bajé del coché.

Toqué la puerta. Esperé casi veinte segundos cuando Gokú abrió.

—¡Hola Bulma!—saludó.

—Gokú, ¿ya estás listo?

—¿Para qué o qué?

—¡Kakaroto, es lo que vengo diciéndote desde hace media hora!—gritó Vegeta desde dentro de la casa.

—¡Ah, eso!—rió—no. Pero Vegeta sí.

Gokú me hizo un ademán para que pasara.

Entré a su casa y me encontré con Vegeta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¿No crees que se ve precioso?—preguntó el saiyajin más alto con los ojos brillantes.

Vegeta se sonrojó y se paró del sillón.

—Ándate a cambiar, ¿sí?—pidió.

Su novio asintió y se metió a su cuarto. Después de cinco minutos, salió.

—Vámonos—dijo.

Salí de la casa y ellos también, subimos al coche.

—Al fin, ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir—se quejó Trunks—hola papá.

—Trunks—fue el "saludo" de Vegeta.

Conducí nerviosa hasta el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la convención.

Me estacioné y abrí la puerta. Una vez que todos bajaron comencé a caminar cuando me detuve en seco. No traía mis notas. Busqué en mi bolso exasperadamente hasta que las encontré, tal parece que Vanessa sí las había puesto ahí. Definitivamente le daré un aumento al llegar.

Continué caminando hasta entrar a la convención, pregunté por mi mesa y me dirijeron hacia ella. Cuando todos nos sentamos suspiré al ver los lugares vacíos de mis padres.

—Ya mamá, no seas tan...

—No me faltes al respeto, Trunks—lo interrumpí.

Una chica castaña se subió al escenario con un micrófono en mano y con una voz evidentemente nerviosa dijo:

—¡Bienvenidos, científicos y científicas de todo el mundo, a la convención científica anual! El tema de este año será la psicología, ¡que gane el mejor!

•••

Presentó a varios científicos que pasaron a exponer sus temas, nada interesante, a decir verdad.

—Quien sigue es... Bulma Briefs.

Me paré de la mesa, saqué mis notas y me dirigí al escenario, camino a él recordé algo más: no llevaba la maqueta. Me sentí como en esos días de escuela donde olvidaba la cartulina.

Subí al escenario y la chica me cedió el micrófono.

—Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y este año les presentaré: los viajes en el tiempo y sus posibles efectos en la mente humana.

•••

—Ese ha sido todo mi tema, espero que les haya gustado—dije una vez que terminé de exponer.

Aplausos sonaron. Le di el micrófono a la castaña y bajé del escenario a mi mesa, mientras bajaba me percaté de algo: el idiota de Ayama no había venido. Genial, eso me asegura el premio, aunque con o sin él ya lo tengo ganado.

Me senté en la mesa y los chicos me felicitaron.

Volteé a la mesa de al lado.

—Disculpe, ¿no sabe por qué Ayama no vino?—pregunté.

—Escuché que se cayó de una escalera y se quebró una pierna o algo así—respondió el científico que se encontraba en la mesa.

—Ya veo.

—Bien, ahora continuémos con el siguiente—dijo la presentadora.

•••

—Muy bien, después de que el jurado opinó, llegaron a la conclusión de que el premio lo gana... ¡Bulma Briefs!

Ya me lo esperaba.

Me paré y caminé hacia el escenario donde la presentadora me dio el trofeo.

—Muchas gracias a todos, este premio lo dedico a mi familia. También agradezco a mi secretaria por haberme ayudado, algo que también me ayudó fue el yaoi, así como lo escuchan señoras y señores, ¡yo, Bulma Briefs, soy fujoshi y no me avergüenzo!

Aplausos sonaron.

Quién diría que esa palabra, _yaoi_ , cambiaría mi vida.


End file.
